A technique that transmits support information to a driver by light has been proposed in the related art. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of a vehicle driving support system. The vehicle driving support system includes: a plurality of light irradiation means for emitting light to a front glass at an incidence angle where light is reflected toward a driver's face by the front glass; and means for detecting the position of object information, which is the base of the detected transmission information, in the visual field of a driver and selectively operating the light irradiation means of which the extended line of the light reflected by the front glass is closest to the detected position among the light irradiation means.